The Return to Balance
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: As The Clone Wars rages, an ancient evil awakens, intending to bring utter chaos and ruin upon the galaxy. In order to stop this threat, Jedi and Sith must work together.


**I'm still alive, everyone. I am really sorry I didn't post anything for a while, but life happened and as a New Year resolution: I will be better about updating. Now on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as any other story. I own nothing, Star Wars belongs to Disney, (man I hate it.**

 **The Return to Balance**

 **Chapter One:** The Force Intervenes

The Force was deep in thought, it knew that the monstrosity known as Abeloth, the Bringer of Chaos would soon return and with the Ones, a family of immortal force-sensitives that represented the sides and balance of the Force, dead, she would be very hard to imprison again. The entire Jedi Order couldn't stop her, for it takes both the Light and Dark sides to defeat her, but the Daughter, the Light Side, and the Son, the Dark Side, were dead. The Force couldn't risk sending them back, for it knew the havoc the two could wreak upon the galaxy. Then a thought struck, it could send some of the greatest and most powerful Sith Lords back, 'yes, that will have to do.' When the Chaos Bringer returned, the Force would be ready.

Speaking of the Jedi Order, the Force was disappointed with them, they strayed from their original path. It didn't blame them for most of it, the Ruusan reformations did help return the Jedi to being the guardians of peace and justice, but they became arrogant over the centuries that Darth Bane's Sith Order was in hiding, the chosen one especially. One major gripe the Force had was that the Jedi, for the most part, had forbidden having families. It understood the 'Attachment leads to the dark side' thing, but it didn't like the way they went about it. The Force decided to intervene awhile back with changing the chosen one slowly, from the arrogant man he was at the beginning of the Clone Wars into the leader he was supposed to be.

The Force had started meddling when the Jedi had retaken Geonosis, destroying the CIS' droid factories, and captured Archduke Poggle the Lesser. The Force didn't need to do anything until it saw that those brain worms were aboard the medical frigate heading for the medical station, with Ahsoka and Barriss aboard it. It knew that if it didn't do something, Anakin would do something rash.

 _Flashback_

Anakin was heading to interrogate Poggle about how to stop these things. He had several dark ideas on how to force him to talk. He approached the holding cell. He said to the troopers, "Leave us." They deactivated the shield barrier and left the general as he ordered. He entered the cell, and his first idea was a mind trick. "You will answer my questions."

Poggle retorted, the protocol droid translating, "Your feeble Jedi mind tricks have no effect on Geonosians. The other Jedi already learned this."

Turning around, Anakin said "Mind tricks?" Turning back around, he was about to strike Poggle and choke him till he talked. That's when the Force stepped in, changing Anakin's mind. 'What am I doing? This is not the Jedi way. Obi-wan would kill me if I do that.' He decided to take a page out of Obi-wan's book and decided to negotiate. "Poggle, what would you like, besides being let go, which I can't give you, in exchange for the information I require?" He asked.

"A better cell, some food, a fair trial, and lighter prison sentence. Guarantee that, and I'll talk." Poggle demanded.

"Done." Anakin didn't like negotiation, he preferred "aggressive negotiation" but it was useful.

"What do want to know?" Poggle asked, more willing to talk.

"How did those brain worms get aboard a medical ship on its way to pick up supplies for the Republic?" Anakin wanted to get the bottom of this.

"They must've needed a new host after you raided the queen's temple." Poggle stated.

"How do I stop them?" Anakin wanted the answer badly.

Poggle decided to be a little snarky, "They are from Geonosis, a hot, dry planet."

"What does that have to do with it?" The answer dawned on Anakin, "Cold, of course that's the answer. Thank you, Poggle." Anakin ran out of the cell. Before he went to the bridge, he stopped at the guard station. "Trooper, do we have any empty state rooms?"

"One, General, why?" The clone stated.

"Give it to Poggle, but make sure to have a full squad of troopers guarding it, and bring him some food. That is an order, trooper." Anakin clearly stated, as to make sure, it was fallowed.

"Right away sir." The trooper went about to fulfill his orders, Anakin headed for the bridge.

Walking into the bridge, Anakin told the other Jedi what was going on. "I made contact with Ahsoka."

"What's their status?" Obi-wan asked.

"Geonosian parasites have infected her crew." Anakin replied.

"How did they get on board her ship?" Obi-wan was a little worried about the two padawans.

Anakin told them, "Poggle said the parasites must've needed a new host after we raided the queen's temple."

"You interrogated Poggle?" Luminara was interested because Anakin hadn't involved them.

"I did. There wasn't enough time to get the rest of you." Anakin got a little ticked at their questioning.

Ki-Adi wanted to know how Anakin alone had success with questioning Poggle where they couldn't as a group. "How did you get Poggle to talk?"

"I took a page out of Obi-wan's book." It was true.

Obi-wan was surprised, "You negotiated with him?"

"Yes, I'll tell you the rest in a few minutes." He contacted Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was hiding from infected troopers and an infected Barriss in an air duct when her wristcom beeped. She answered it, "Master."

"Ahsoka, the worms are affected by the cold." Anakin told her.

"Cold?" She was surprised it was that easy.

"Rupture the coolant systems, hear me, rupture the coolant systems." He told her to do.

Ahsoka did just that.

Back with Anakin and the others, having told Ahsoka how to stop the worms, Anakin turned from the console to face the questioning looks of the three Jedi High Council members. "So, you want to know how I negotiated with Poggle."

"Yes," was everyone's' reply.

"I asked what he wanted, except for release, in exchange for the information. He didn't ask for much. All he wanted was a better cell and some food. He should have been escorted to the empty state room by now." He told them.

"Well, ok then. We must get to Coruscant so we can hand Poggle over for debriefing and we can meet up with the padawans." Luminara said.

Obi-wan felt proud that Anakin was following his ways.

 _Back in the present_

The Force was laying the down the groundwork for Anakin's ascension and the return to the right path for the Jedi Order.

 **I had this idea about how things would go about if the Chaos bringer returned during the Clone Wars, mixed with how Anakin is the Chosen One and all that. So expect Jedi, Sith, and hiliarity.**


End file.
